1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to atomizing nozzles, injectors, and the like, and more particularly to atomizers such as used in fuel injectors for gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for atomizing liquids. Of such devices, many are directed to atomizing liquid fuel into a fine spray for combustion such as in gas turbine engines. The ability to adequately atomize liquid fuel is a key aspect of clean, efficient combustion.
Traditional prefilming airblast style fuel injectors have a fuel circuit which injects fuel at least partially tangentially along a cylindrical prefilming surface. The film of fuel created along this surface is then subjected to a relatively higher velocity air sheet which atomizes and transports the fuel into the combustor in a manner that provides a consistent spray angle and patternation characteristics as required by the combustion system. The maximum surface area of the sheet of fuel is proportional to the circumference of the prefilmer if a full fuel sheet is obtained (and less if a full film is not achieved). A significant percentage of the air flowing through a typical airblast nozzle does not directly interact with the fuel during the atomization process. Only the air flowing near the fuel prefilmer and the initial fuel sheet directly affects atomization. The majority of the nozzle air flow is involved only in subsequent combustion processes, or as extra mass to mix with post-combustion exhaust products to lower the flame temperature as a means of reducing NOx emissions.
Such systems and methods have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, the development of ever more efficient and advanced engines and components drives an ongoing need for improved atomization. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.